Wingless Angels
by HPcMLgurl
Summary: Harry's year seems to be taking the same shattering turn as last year, he realizes that he might have stonger feelngs for Hermone then he thought but what happens when she has feelngs for some one else
1. Summer Sorrows

It was possibly the worst summer of Harry's life, and it wasn't even half over. He sat in his room, door locked tightly. Except, he was the one who had locked his door; he had been like this all summer, since, well since his horrible tragedy. The only thing that lightened heavy heart the least bit, was that he was now getting full long, updates if what was going on in the wizarding world from Hermione and Ron. So far no attacks, but the summer was only half gone, and he had one more painful Dursely month endure, or so he thought. As the day slowly drawled on and he sat listening to Dudley scream and yell and through fits at a stupid computer game, and finally after dinner he went to bed at 9:00 tired disheveled and, like every other night, upset and grave spirited.

            The next morning, when he arrived at the breakfast table, Mr. And Mrs. Dursely were sitting there, absolutely quite. It seemed as though they were waiting for him. 

'Your friend what's her name? The one with normal parents? Herminie or something." pondered Uncle Vernon

"Hermione?!" Harry said quickly. 

"Yah that's the one." said Uncle Vernon.  Well her mum called. They want you to stay with them for the remainder of the summer; they'll are coming to pick you up on Friday. Normally by car, I might add!

"Of course I want to go!" Harry said excitedly.

He raced up to his room and scrawled a quick note to Hermione thanking her for the invite and telling her without a doubt he'd be coming. He sat down and watched Hedwig fly off feeling considerably more happy then he had last night. 

             Considering he would be leaving the Dursely's house in four days, and wouldn't be returning until next June, he couldn't be much more content, regarding the circumstances. His first month at Privet drive had never been worse. This pain was the most terrible mental hurt he had ever gone through. Even finding out how his parents had really died, wasn't as bad as this. Even though he loved them very much, he had never really known them as oppose to Sirius who was like the father he never knew.  

            Just as things were getting better, they took a jerking left turn, as if someone had planned out the whole thing, it was almost like a film. As Harry walked up the stairs, he collapsed in the middle of the stairway, clutching his scar he curled up groaning in pain.  

            But then the burning stopped at suddenly as it had started, but Harry was out. Every thing was black, but slowly turning back into color. He was floating on his broomstick, he was flying around the quidditch field, and then he saw it glittering across at the goal post. The snitch, twinkling white wings simmering in the sunlight. But no one was around…was he suppose to catch it? Was he practicing or was this some sort of trap or test? Without really making up his mind he flew directly to the post and reached the snitch. Just as his fingers closed, it disappeared, darkness seemed to be closing in on him he could hear a high cackling voice laughing and laughing cruel cold laugh. "Make it stop," Harry whispered cupping his hands over is ears. "Make it stop!" And then…it did. Harry awoke tangled mess in covers…on the floor. He was panting, and quickly he looked at his watch, it was four am. Was his scar hurting all a dream? But then …did that mean Hermione really wasn't coming to get him? What had happened? How had he been on the floor then ended up in his bed? Then he remembered. He'd sent an owl to Hermione or at least he though he had. If Hedwig was gone -- please let her be gone. He slowly turned around afraid of what he might see, and with a great sigh of relief, found an empty cage. Totally exhausted Harry deiced he would figure out the mysterious scar mystery tomorrow.  That morning something highly, highly unusual happened. Aunt Petunia came into Harry's room at about ten, and woke him. She had a look on her face, and Harry couldn't tell if it was confusion, worry, or concern (which he highly doubted…the Dursely's had never cared about Harry) so he deiced it was pretty much just confusion. She shoved a cup of lukewarm black tea into his hands, and told him to drink it, because it had some aspirin in it. She explained to him how he had yelled in pain, and fainted and soon after they had received an owl from his headmaster saying to help him into bed, and wait for him to wake. 

"So then Dumbledore knows my scar- I mean my head hurt?"

"If you mean your headmaster then yes he knows, I don't know how he found out so quickly," said Aunt Petunia sourly. "But he also sent this for you, I had to fight with Vernon not to open it." She tossed the letter at him.

"Thanks," he alleged quite unsure of why Aunt Petunia was being so abnormally nice. "Why are you doing this for me?" he asked

She looked down and opened her mouth to answer, then closed it, got up and walked out. 

Harry stared at the door for a few minutes and then back at his letter and quickly opened it. It read.

             Dear Harry, 

 Don't ask any questions, just read this letter. I can't tell you why I knew what happened last night so quickly, because once again it has just become unsafe to send important information in letters seeing as something has just recently occurred. All I can say is look out for yourself until Friday, until your friend comes to collect you. She will tell you everything, when you reach safety. You will not be going back to her house. Do not asked question until you're away from the muggle world. Stay safe, and be careful,

Dumbledore

He couldn't believe what he had just read. It seemed as if everything was starting again. He knew what had happened, he didn't need to be told. His dream was reality. Voldemort was had reveled himself to the wizarding world. No wizard witch or even muggle was safe. Who knew what would happen next, Harry felt as if his entire life had took a taken the wrong street, and he was inches a way from a shattering crash.  


	2. 12 Grimmuald Place

            Fortunately his days at the Dursely went by quite quickly, but those last few hours Friday afternoon seemed like eternity. Then finally at precisely 5:00 pm, the doorbell rang. Harry who was sitting in an armchair trunk and all ready to go, shot up and slowly pulled his trunk to the door, then quickly opened it. 

"Hermione!" he gasped. But this wasn't the Hermione he'd left at the end of year five. She was what was it.... pretty. Not like she ever hadn't been, but he had never noticed it on a regular basis. (Except at the Yule ball, which was once out of the five years he known her.) Her hair was longer and straight and fell sleek over her shoulders. She had gotten a tan, looked quite well rested; maybe she had done something other than study this summer. 

"HARRY!!" she gave him a quick hug round the neck. 

'How was your summer?"

'Great Harry, I'll tell you more later, you got the note right?"

"Yea" he said quickly

"Lets go, mum and dad are waiting."

Hermione grabbed Hedwig's empty cage, and they walked to her car."

After about four hours of driving, (which wasn't so bad considering the fact that he had Hermione to talk to.) they drove up to a small area, Harry at once recognized were he was.  He couldn't believe his eyes. How could they? How could Dumbledore? It would be to hard for Harry to stay at Grimwauld Place with all the memories of Sirius…he couldn't bring himself to get out of the car. 

"Harry…come on. We need to talk to you inside."  Hermione reasoned 

"IM NOT GOING IN THERE!" he yelled surprising even himself. 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I told him this would be to hard but he wouldn't listen he said it was the only safe place from you know who!" she clapped her hand over her mouth, she obviously wasn't suppose to tell him Voldemort was after him again, but he knew anyway. 

They waited and waited …and finally Harry got out of the car without so much as a god-bye. He saw Hermione hug her parents and say "See you at Christmas." and head towards him

They walked inside slowly. 

Harry closed his eyes, he didn't want to be here, the pain was still stabbing him like a thousand daggers digging deep into his skin. Hermione broke the silence. 

"Ron and Ginny and Mrs. Wesley should be here in the morning. Seeing as half their children don't attend Hogwarts anymore it would be stupid to make them all come."

"Right." said Harry; he hadn't spoken since they drove up to the house. 

'So Harry what going on I mean, you no he's back, and, and, Oh Harry! He's out to get you again!" She broke into tears and ran upstairs. 

Harry slowly walked into the room; he noticed along the hallway the portrait of Sirius's mother was gone as were all the little heads of house elves. Hermione was now positively wailing.

"It's okay. It's not like any of this is new to me."

"I know Harry but but what you went through last year and the year before, its just so unfair!" she said wiping her eyes with the backside of her hand.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude towards her, he couldn't believe that people were finally beginning to understand what it felt like to be hunted by the darkest wizard of all time. 

"Harry its just you're my best friend, and I know how much it hurts to loose someone so close and I guess what I'm trying to say, is I'm really, really worried about you!"

She was now beyond a state of tears, she cried silently, and so all Harry could do, was sit next to her, and hold her hand, praying for the morning to come soon.

            'Mrs. Wesley! Ron! Ginny!" Hermione ran to greet them, as Harry slowly did the same.

" Hi Harry!" said Ron. Over the period of one month, he was still able to grow, but his warm friendly face looked the same as it did in June. After hours of talking , dirty dishes, and full stomachs, Hermione, Harry, and Ron went upstairs to private talk. 

'So." Hermione breathed

Ron and Harry sighed deeply together. The best part about having two great friends like this, Harry thought, is you no exactly what each other's thinking, without saying a word.

They didn't talk …there really wasn't much to talk about. Voldemort was back; there was nothing anyone could do about it. So they sat side by side, comforting each other by just being "there". 

 After a good few hours of nothing more but silence, Hermione finally spoke.

"Promise me something," she said to Ron and Harry. " no matter what happens this year, no matter what anyone does, will try our hardest not to fight, and we be friends as long as were at Hogwarts?"

"Hermione," said Harry "I'd have no reason to even be at Hogwarts if it weren't for you and Ron."

'You two are my best friends, and although we might have never actually said it, I know we've all thought it." Ron told them.

"Defiantly" said Hermione.

"So lets not promise to be friends at Hogwarts," Harry said "Lets promise to be friends forever."

Harry and Ron sighed deeply , and Hermione fell into silent tears. 


End file.
